


The Warmth of your Embrace

by Leviathan_Wizard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, kind of, only a smidge of fluff tho, so i might as well post it here, they're married :>, this is for my creative writing subject, tho its kinda different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_Wizard/pseuds/Leviathan_Wizard
Summary: In the kingdom of Camelot, there lived a mighty and just King along with his Warlock. As spring soon withdraws and fully takes over by the piercing wintertime, war descends upon them and they both fear of losing the other.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 19





	The Warmth of your Embrace

Golden rays of light that caress the earth below it brings warmth to the field as a cool breeze dances around the flowers and tall grass. Merlin takes a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent of flowers scattered along the area. A loud call of his name, suddenly, rings through the field. Merlin already knew who this person was. He opens his eyes and sees a man with broad shoulders, a strong build, hair equally golden as the sun. Merlin smiles.

“Up and at ‘em, you sorry excuse of a warlock”, Arthur said without any malice

Merlin groans, it would’ve been lovely if Arthur didn’t disturb his nap. It’s so peaceful and quiet here, five more minutes wouldn’t hurt, right? Surely Arthur would understand.

“Oi! Don’t fall asleep again!”

Merlin glares at Arthur, “You know I could turn you into a frog, right?”

“And you know that’s treason, right? Especially when you're talking to your king.”

Arthur gave a humming sound as he brought his hand to his chin, pretending to contemplate, “Maybe I should put you in the stocks for your insolence. A good few weeks should teach you a lesson.” Arthur gave off a smirk that would be seen as cruel if Merlin didn’t know this man ever since they were kids. 

Merlin gasped, clutching at his tunic, feigning shock and despair, “But sire! Who would share your bed and keep you warm on these cold,  _ cold _ , long nights, especially when the winter season is nearing.” Merlin sighs, “I guess you’ll have to find someone else, oh woe is me.” Merlin dramatically flops back to his previous position with a hand to his forehead.

They both look at each other and burst into fits of laughter. The laughter somehow made everything warmer. Arthur wipes off a tear as he lays down beside Merlin, both smiles never waning. They both watch the heavens above them, their hands lingering at each other, touching the golden bands of metal to savor the warmth.

Merlin wishes he could stay here forever.

By the gods, He knew he was asking too much.

All the warmth from spring was completely taken over by the piercing wintertime. More harsher than it ever was before. Shouts of war cries and swords clashing could be heard throughout the battlefield. Despite the freezing weather, they still pushed through. As the oath they took as knights, they will die for their kingdom and king. That king, right now, couldn’t be seen from all swarms of black and red cloth, no matter how much Merlin tried. 

Merlin pulled at his magic to do his bidding, several surrounding enemies were flown unconscious or impaled by someone’s weapon. Merlin didn’t care as long as he could see Arthur, so  _ where is he? _ They got separated the moment this bloody war has started. This never happened before, it felt wrong, something  _ is _ wrong. Dread sat heavily in Merlin’s stomach, but ignored it.  _ ‘Why can’t I ever catch a break?’  _ Instantly a voice that sounded almost like Arthur piped in,  _ ‘Well we can’t have the Court Warlock just do nothing all day, it’ll look bad on our kingdom!’  _ Merlin snorted as he flicked more of the enemy's knights (trying to avoid any of their knights) like the pests they were.

He could feel his magic try to latch out, still looking for his king. As if the gods finally listened, he finally saw him. Elation spread, but as instant as it came it was quickly doused when the Mighty King of their great kingdom was plunged with a sword by a sorcerer who was cloaked by shadows.

Time seemed to slow down and noise seemed to drown out as Arthur fell to his knees, pressed an arm to his bloodied stomach. He lifted his head and they finally caught each other’s eyes after eons. Blue locked in with Green. Arthur smiled — even with the dirt, scrapes, and blood on his face he still looked beautiful —and toppled on the ground.

A loud roar and a crack of lightning, hail was brought down and all the enemies laid unconscious or dead. In an instant, Merlin was beside his king’s side. A deafening cheer came from the knights, not caring about the hail nor realizing that tragedy had struck. 

He needed to help Arthur. He needed to be home, back to the laughter, the tight embraces, the sweet nothings, the  _ warmth _ . He needed it  _ now _ .

His magic took his command as they were finally placed into their chambers. Merlin quickly placed Arthur on their bed. Took most of his armor off and was left with a bloodied tunic that kept growing and growing, sweat covered both of them despite the weather. 

The only thought going through his mind right now: heal Arthur. Heal Arthur. Heal Arthur. Placing both hands on the wound, he cast a spell meant to heal any fatal wounds.  _ So why wasn’t it working _ . Over and over again, new and old spells, and yet nothing happened. The wound was still gaping and bleeding. Tears pricked at the corner at Merlin’s eyes, a lump formed at his throat. No. nononononono.  _ Why wasn’t anything working? _

“You can’t do this to me,” Merlin felt like his lungs were lit ablaze, compared to the cold, snowy weather that the kingdom was under. He had to take in gulps of air just to feel composed, knowing he was close to breaking down and cursing every god. Why,  _ why _ did this have to happen?

“Merlin…,” a croaky whisper came out from Arthur, long gone was the sun kissed complexion instead is, now, replaced by a snow-covered skin that’s taking over as each minute passes.

Merlin’s resolve almost cracked and toppled down like the ruins of the Blessed Isle when he heard the small, weak voice calling out his name, “You promised me that we’ll be together forever.” Those words were spoken before under the starry heavens, baring their souls to the gods. He couldn’t imagine a life without Arthur beside him, always touching, laughing, smiling as the world rejoiced in his name and love. 

Arthur’s dull cold blue eyes just stared at him, missing the shade of bright ocean blue that Merlin loved to gaze at anytime he could. He felt himself shiver but isn’t sure if it’s because of the weather or the fear that’s coursing in his veins. 

“You promised…,” Merlin had to blink his eyes as his vision got blurry, “You promised!”    
  


Arthur just stared for what could be centuries when suddenly his — cold,  _ cold _ _ — _ shaky hand reached out and caressed Merlin’s cheek with his thumb, as if trying to remember his lover one last time, “Just...just hold me.” 

It was as if a dam just broke. Merlin surged up to clutch onto Arthur, knowing his life depended on it, hiding his face in the crook of Arthur’s freezing neck. He felt the hot sting of tears rolling down his face, wetting Arthur’s tunic. His entire being was screaming at him to cast another spell, call an ancient being,  _ anything _ just to save Arthur but he couldn't risk moving even for a second when his other half clearly needed him. Arthur’s cold hand is slowly petting his head as a way to soothe his lover’s pain but nothing could take away the immense agony that surged throughout Merlin’s body, “Please, don’t-don’t leave me...”

There was no sunlight, no breeze dancing around the flowers, no warm laughter to take away any of the pain except for the freezing rain and hail pouring down as if the whole world seemed to stop as it mourns along with the warlock. There were no other sounds except for the sobs of despair and frustration. Silence only followed when the golden king, his lover, his Arthur took his final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for years now but this is my first official work ig 
> 
> Hope ya'll like it despite yknow how it ended


End file.
